Stupidity and a Purpose
by Simply Shiri
Summary: With only three powerful men to care for, Hoshiko Himura troubled herself with finding a purpose and finds herself facing the rollercoaster of a training Exorcist, containing sprouting friendships, crude absurd events , some hardships.. And a bit of romance? Rated T for swearing, and maybe gore.


The scorching sun continued to torture the world beneath; the streets were sizzling and air conditioners seemed to melt and dysfunction at the slightest touch of a human being's sweaty limb. A blur of charcoal hair bolted across the scalding cements under Japan's heat haze. Upon contact with the street with bare feet, Mamoru finds himself sprinting across burning coal, immediately regretting the attempt of trying to arrive at his beloved foster sister's apartment and help her with packing. Finally, the shade of the designated building soothed his burnt feet as he strode causally through the open hallways. The ripping sound of tape and the fresh aroma of wooden boxes clouded the young boy's lungs as his feet took him nearer to his destined location.

"Hey there," Mamoru poked his head through the wide-open door, "need help?"

Hoshiko's vision traveled up to the boy's sweaty figure and stretched a wary smile before placing her colorful garments neatly into the boxes. "Yes. I've done this all day and I am in need of a slave!"

Mamoru casts a glare at the teenager and stuck his tongue out. "You think I'm gonna be your bitch? Bitch please, I've got a life to look forward to, where I don't need to listen to multiple of smart ass teachers and be cramped in a crappy dorm full of snotty women."

"Have this heat gotten you even colder?" Hoshiko sobbed as she stretched her arms out, pointing to the ceiling - where the sun was attempting to melt it down into a gooey puddle of wires and cement. Mamoru looked pleased at the female's response, he started to slide cardboard boxes into a corner, where they meet other stacked packages. Hoshiko started to murmur under her breath, "He possesses the maturity and tongue of a twenty-one year old, yet received the height of a six-year-old though he's eight..."

"Sadly, you possess the body and looks of an eighteen year old yet has a loud mouth and maturity of a three year old." Smacking Hoshiko's head with a smaller box, Mamoru retorted, and soon earned a wince of slight pain from the other girl. A thick, awkward silence draped itself across the baked air until the younger male broke the ice.

"So where's Surai and Kitsune? Shouldn't they be helping you?"

Hoshiko taped one last box tight and tossed the duct tape off her sight,(she actually threw it directly at Mamoru's forehead — instant head shot) "They're off to the store, buying some groceries..." she knitted her brows together, "I'm really worried that they might have bought a two-year supply of food..."

Mamoru looked out the door and gazed at the cloudless blue sky. Soon, the tranquil, harmonious chirps of the restless birds was interrupted by heavy and sluggish footsteps, thundering closer to the small room of Hoshiko's apartment; with three bulky plastic bags clamped in each hand, two tall men entered into the area, that was suffocated by furniture and boxes. Hoshiko's blue orbs gawked at the great amount of delicious-smelling food as her familiars set the bags down.

"How much money did you spend with that! Hey, Kitsune your ears are poking out—your tail too! Did you guys go to the store like these?!" After a series of more questions, the golden-haired man pressed his palm against the worrywart female's face, muffling more of her demands.

"Oh, Hoshiko, can you stop being such a worrywart and let us explain?" A wide smile graced his lips—actually it was more of a mischievous smirk than a reassuring beam. Surai's sly smirk made Mamoru instantly uneasy. _What's the creep up to?_

Surai's whole figure seemed a hell lot threatening (with a hint of annoying) as the younger boy awaited for the older man's response, "We used all of Mamoru's whole life allowance for this! Surprisingly, it was enough!"

Mamoru froze, face with mixed negative emotions. Hatred. Agony. Disbelief. Hostility. As soon as he finally fully digested the situation, his features darkened of fury and golden eyes sparked brighter with hatred and malicious intent. The child slowly drew his twin daggers from the hidden sheaths strapped under his garments. Mamoru made sure to make his every actions scream menacing and danger. "Hey, you asshole... Would you repeat what you said just now?"

"Oh? Is the squirt seriously this deaf?" Surai challenged his underling's blaring temper with his reply, "Also, answering with such a sharp tongue to a man who's especially older than you? Hoshiko-chan, can you believe this? A disgrace to children your age, Mamoru! Shame on you!"

The air materialized to an intense, heavy atmosphere as both Hoshiko and Mamoru were to busy fighting an extremely vigorous temptation to rip the glowing man's limbs apart to microscopic pieces of atoms while Surai merely stayed rooted to the spot: as if he was open to any danger advancing ahead. Kitsune started to pack up the newly bought supplies, while watching the event bend into a deadly brawl against two humans and demon with an amused sigh.

"Oi, Surai, why involve me?" Gnashing her teeth until crimson liquid flowed and formed a metallic-tasting pool in her mouth, Hoshiko held an intense and miffed glare at the extremely confident lad. Mamoru was first to attack. Lurching forward with inhuman speed and swinging his blades recklessly towards Surai who simply dodged every attack with ease.

* * *

A few hours passed until Kitsune had stopped the scene with a brisk lunge of his arm towards the hot-headed trio; foxfire erupted from his fingertips and cunningly held it over the cardboard boxes. "Please do stop," a threatening smile graced across his lips, "Or shall we work our butts off to pay for the debt of burning down the apartment building? Oh—and also buying some clothes and food once again?"

Both of the sparring men paid no heed, and continued their heated battle. Hoshiko dove to her familiar screaming bloody murder. "Please don't, Kitsune!" Due to the burden and exhaustion laid upon her shoulders, she started to sob desperately. The fox demon took this as an excellent reason to stop the brawl.

"Surai! Mamoru!" Kitsune called out, voice dripping with venom, "Have you ever paid heed to your surroundings? Look, as she continued to be a miserable audience to your battle, Hoshiko-sama experienced such stress until she shed tears! Be ashamed of yourselves, Hoshiko-sama's wannabe protectors!"

Both boys' golden hues proceeded to glue themselves on the weeping female.

"Hey, d-don't cry!"

"Shiricchi! I'm sorry, p-please don't start a fit!"

The collective wails from both Surai and Mamoru echoed through the room, while Hoshiko continued on exploding her negative emotions out into the world's face. Sooner or later, she finally clawed at her itchy and red eyes, wiping any stray tear that is drying upon her pink cheeks.

"I-Idiots! I hate you me-men! Seriously, making a weak and soft female cry? Especially _me_? I despise you...," Hoshiko persisted on her harsh, and somewhat extremely ridiculous reprimand. Hoshiko? Weak and soft? Heh! The three fellow males knew that she was exceedingly firm than any average page, let alone a mere human woman. I mean, to be able to carve a contract and tame two demons, and incredibly powerful ones, too? The pink-haired teenage has no right to put herself down to the rank of a simple little girl.

After chugging down two bottles of fresh water to soothe her dry throat due to her bitter speech laced with acidity and lies, Hoshiko flicked the beads of sweat forming under her brows, "Why is it so hot these past few days, anyway? It's like the sun duplicated into ten other suns."

"Oh. That. Ehehehehe,"

"Hm?"

A ragged chuckle escaped from both demons' throat as the pair exchanged uncertain and agitated glances. "We were meaning to tell you...,"

"Cough it up!"

"Shiricchi, I think I might know!" Mamoru volunteered suddenly, an innocent gaze fell upon the annoyed teenager. But to the demons, they witnessed a glint of lust for vengeance blazing in the little boy's golden hues; they swallowed. "Ya know about Granny Ai raging like an insane, obsessed schoolgirl when she heard that you got the scholarship for True Cross Academy, yeah?"

Hoshiko felt a shudder creeping up her spine as goosebumps sprouted up her arms, "Totally. Why wouldn't I, she nearly _murdered_ me! A slash to the throat!"

"Aye, aye. Well, another part to your punishment, aside from her almost slicing your neck open and such— is that she wants you to suffer HEAT TORTURE!" the child declared confidently, "So she asked Surai and Kitsune _very_ nicely, to make the days hotter, specifically near you. Ya-da, ya-da—"

"... I'm seriously torn between committing suicide right now or ripping you both from limb to limb, and I'll keep you alive and let you suffer the pain." Bright azure hues held a pointed glare at the two familiars, a tense and murderous aura enveloped Hoshiko's slender figure as Mamoru merely stood at the sidelines, pleased with the dangerous situation he had formed.

"Hmm... I have some tools—"

"Mamoru. Do. Not—"

"—that can be painful—"

"Shut. Up. Mamoru—"

"—to demons! Y'know, holy water—"

"I'll kill you! Stop—"

"—and silver, some stuff that are torture weapons!"

An immensely destructive brawl had commenced; Hoshiko Himura, a newbie Aria and an experienced Tamer, Mamoru Yukimura, an eight-year-old Page under the great exorcist, Ai Yukimura, training to gain the title of the Meister, Knight clashes with Surai, a seemingly sly demon Fire Scorpion and Kitsune, a shy yet somehow cunning Fire Fox. Oh my, it looks like the landlord will have troubles cleaning up the mess later.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Presenting, my extremely boring Prologue! ( . - . ) My sincerest apologies, but this filler chappie is focused on introducing my OCs, the next chapter will be welcoming my lovable Hoshiko to True Cross Academy and let some of my humor skills show themselves off! Sooo, liking my OCs so far? I personally love them very much :3 (because I have plots and all, ehehehe)**


End file.
